


We Are Family

by CurlyAkemy



Series: Minx Family Beginings [2]
Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Family fun, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: Continuation to "Experience or Experiment" with our Favorite Gal Pals, MINX





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the continuation to "Experience or Experiment." Hope you enjoy. If you haven't read EorE, I would start with that first.

The real world came rushing in like a Pine Valley hurricane. The cocoon that was the resort, and their wonderful time there, was over. Marissa and AJ went back to the Chandler Mansion, and Bianca to Wildwind. The whole newly formed family absolutely hated it.

Marissa and AJ

"Daddy, Daddy! We're home!" AJ went running into the parlor after spotting JR sitting in their reading his newspaper.

"Hey kiddo! Holy smokes, you look tan. Did you spend the whole time in the pool?" JR picked up AJ and sat him on his lap. The young boy was definitely a couple shades darker than when he left.

"Not the whole time Dad." AJ said with sarcasm. "But the pool was really cool! It had a giant slide that Miranda and I both went on like a bazillion times!"

"Wow! When I was you're age I probably would have been too scared to go on a 'Giant Slide!' like that." JR hugged his son closer and looked up at Marissa who was grinning at the two boys. "So... Anything else exciting happen? Any... New developments? (Fake cough) Confessions?"

Marissa just grinned at him and blushed, nodding in affirmation.

"Well..." AJ showed he was a little nervous. "Mommy did say you and her were going to be just friends from now on. Are you ok with that Dad?"

"Of course, son. Besides it doesn't mean we don't still love each other. And sure doesn't mean we don't love you. So we're still a family, just a different kind now, right Marissa."

Marissa sat across from them, "That's right."

"So we'll still be a family; and now Miranda, Gabby, and Bianca are going to be my family too. Wow! Our family's going to be huge!"

"That's right buddy. So you're ok with your Mommy and Bianca being together now?" JR wanted to make sure for the sake of his own worries when it came to his only son.

"Yeah! Now Miranda and me can be twins for real. And I really like Gabby and Bianca too. And now I can say I have a Daddy, 2 Moms AND 2sisters! Just Like Bobby does. Except he has one sister and two Daddies. Oh! We ran into Bobby Douglas and his family at the resort!" AJ took in a deep breath and continued his train of thought, "His dads, Kevin and John, invited us to a magic show, and we all went to see it, and it was soooo cool! And then there was this workshop afterwards and look what I can do now!" AJ barely managed to get everything out in one breathe with all his excitement. He reached with one hand behind his Dad's ear and produced a gold dollar coin.

"Wow! AJ that is so cool! You got to show me how to do that!" AJ beamed at his Dad's reaction. "But first, why don't you go find nanny and have her help you unpack and get ready for bed, ok?"

AJ bounced off his Dad's lap, "OK!... And for my next trick... I'm going to disappear!" AJ jumped out of sight before rushing up the stairs, leaving his laughing parents alone.

"So." JR said somewhat reserved. "I take things with Binky worked out ok?"

"Stop calling her that, JR." Marissa said with a laugh. "And yes. Things worked out wonderfully. I am now officially Bianca Montgomery's girlfriend. Thank you JR for being so understanding with everything. Not every husband would be so forth coming with all this."

"Ex." JR said. Marissa's brow creased in confusion. "Ex husband. And as much as I still love you and wished we could get back together... I know things aren't the same. I know I used up my lifelines of forgiveness. And I just want you to be happy. I really do. And I know Bianca. I know what a great person she is, and I can't think of anyone better for you to leave me for." Marissa slapped his knee as they both laughed. "Seriously though, I'd have to be an idiot to stand in your way... And even more serious, I'm just happy it's not Scott." JR dodged another swat from Marissa.

"Thank you JR. You are the best ex husband ever." The two rose from their seats and hugged. "I'm going to go unpack too."

"Don't you mean pack?"

"No, JR. Bianca and I are not Uhauling just yet. This is too new and I don't want to push her."

JR looked utterly confused, "But you love each other."

"Yes."

"And you told the kids they're going to be a family now?"

Marissa bit her lip, "Yeah."

"And she gave you that giant hickey on your neck."

"What?" Marissa gasped.

"Kidding! Just Kidding." JR laughed as Marissa socked him in the arm playfully. "But you're really not moving in together? I'm confused. What's the plan then?"

"We... didn't... really talk about that." Marissa blushed. She released a breath and continued, "I don't know... I don't want to assume and then have her back out. I mean I know Bianca wouldn't do that, but..."

"You're afraid to ask." JR smirked at her. "The big bad lawyer's afraid of asking her own girlfriend."

"I am not afraid. I'm a badass!" Marissa crossed her arms defensively.

"Then go talk to her, and pack your things, Badass."

"Fine! I will." Marissa grabbed her purse as if to leave, but instead heading grabbed her luggage that was in the foyer and headed up the stairs. "... Tomorrow."

JR just shook his head and laughed. Then made chicken noises loud enough for Marissa to hear.

All he got in response was a "Grow up Junior!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca and the Girls

Bianca walked into Wildwind carrying Gabby, and followed by a sleepy Miranda.

"Mimo, go ahead and get ready for bed. We'll get our things in the morning. I'll tuck Gabby in." Bianca ushered her eldest daughter up the stairs.

"OK Mommy. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too Mimo."

With both girls tucked in and fast asleep, Bianca took a long hot shower and got herself ready for bed. While rubbing lotion onto her hands, she stared at her bed. She had never seen a more unwelcoming sight in her life. A big, beautiful, four posted bed that was draped by sheer burgundy material. It was absolutely beautiful and comfortable… and empty. After the amazing vacation she had with Marissa, she just couldn't imagine sleeping alone. But the last thing she wanted to do was to pressure Marissa into U-Hauling it together. With a heavy sigh, she realized that's exactly what she wanted. They were a family now; at least that's how the kids had put it. Why shouldn't they be living together? No. She was going to let things progress at their natural speed. If at a later date, that's what they both wanted, then it would happen.

She turned on her bedside lamp and turned off the overhead lights. Looking at the clock, she realized it was only 9pm. She reached for her cell phone to call her beautiful redhead to say goodnight, but before she could punch a single number, the phone rang.

"Hey Kendall. I was just about to call you to let you know we got home ok." Bianca covered for herself, having completely forgotten to call and check in with her sister.

"It's ok Binx. I just got home from Fusion. Late night at the salt mine. But we got the promotional packages out for next season's line. Sooooo… how was your little getaway. I heard from Krystal that you ended up with some company after all."

"Yeah. Looks like Marissa walked in on a conversation with JR and Amanda about, quote, not letting their secret hurt the ones they loved."

"That stupid SOB. I can't believe he'd do that to Red. Especially with a married woman. What did Marissa do or say?" Bianca could hear the gossiping curiosity in her sister's voice, that reminded her so much of their mother.

"Actually, everything's ok. JR knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on, and Marissa and him accepted the fact that they should be just friends. Add to the fact that he admitted that who the music box really came from."

"What? He told her? Binx, that's great. Now she knows that someone that REALLY love her, and is not trying to manipulate her, gave her that box."

"She knows." Bianca said simply.

"She knows it was you?" Kendall questioned.

"Yup." Bianca stated flatly.

"And does she know what that gift meant?" Her sister's short answers were irritating Kendall.

"Yup... OK, ok, ok." Bianca quit teasing her sister. "Turns out Marissa isn't quiet as straight as we thought she was."

"Oh my God! Binx, that's great! Tell me more, tell me more."

"Well we were sharing margaritas and debating the differences between experiences and experimenting. And it turns out, she's done both before." Bianca waited for her sister's reaction.

"Wait what? Red just became a thousand more times interesting in my book. So she's experimented with women before?"

"No. She's had experiences… Apparently there's a big difference, I'll explain it to you later. But long story short…"

"Too Late!" Interrupted Kendall.

"Long story short. We connected. I admitted that the box was from me and that it meant I was in love with her. And She admitted that she has been in love with me too. It just took JR to make her see it."

"Wait, him cheating on her made her realize she was in love with you?"

"No. JR told her that the person that gave her that box truly knew and held her heart. And then he made her pack her things to join us at the resort."

"Wow. Ok, so I'm not so pissed at him anymore. I wouldn't have expected him to be a bigger man. The Chandler way is usually anger followed by vengeance."

"I know, right? But after this vacation… I think I owe him a party." Bianca giggled at herself.

Kendall didn't know what to make of the giggle. "Soooo… did you two… you know?" There was silence on the other end. "Oh, come on Binx. Did you and Marissa…"

"Go swimming? Yeah we spent a lot of time in the pool with the kids. You should see us all, we're definitely more tan than when we left." Bianca avoided Kendall's questioning.

"You know that's not what I mean! Come on Bianca! Did you and Red…"

"Go to the spa? Yup, we went in together for a couples massage and milk soak."

"Bianca!" Kendall snapped over the phone, making Bianca laugh more. "Wait. Did you say a couple's massage? That would mean…"

"Yes, Kendall. That would mean that Marissa and I are a couple now. We are absolutely, ridiculously, completely, and madly in love." Bianca breathed a thoughtful sigh.

"Oh my God! Binx, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! AND for Red! You know after everything she's done for you and the girls, I can't see anyone better suited for you. I know Red will protect you and make you happy."

"Thanks Kendall. That means a lot to me."

"So, when can I start helping you pack? There's a couple of new houses on the market in that new community off of Park and Crescent."

"Slow down Kendall. No one ever said anything about moving. It's WAY to soon to even go there."

"Oh, come on Binx, you can't tell me you don't want your red hot hottie breathing the same living spaces as you, can you? Besides, you've been wanting out of Wildwind forever now, and I know Marissa doesn't want to stay with JR now that they're not together. Talk about perfect timing."

"No Kendall." Bianca had made up her mind.

"Have you even talked to Red about it?"

"No. And I'm not gonna." Bianca said, in what Kendall sounded like one of the kids' tones.

"Chicken." Kendall shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are to and you know it!" Kendall stopped Bianca from interrupting. "You two know you love each other, you had a great vacation essentially playing house, and you're telling me you don't want that on a more permanent basis?"

"I'm not saying that I don't, Kendall. I'm saying I don't want to rush into things, and I most certainly don't want to rush Red, I mean Marissa, into things."

"Chicken."

"Oh grow up! Goodnight." Bianca hung up on her laughing sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but sweet. Also, the Spanish word pelirroja is pronounced Peliar-ro-ha.

(Texting)

Bianca:: You awake gorgeous?

Marissa:: Yes I am my goddess. : P

Bianca:: How are things at the mansion? Awkward at all?

Marissa:: No, just the opposite. JR's ok and so is AJ, so, so am I. How about you and the girls?

Bianca:: They passed out on impact with their beds. But they're good. Had a talk with Kendall.

Marissa:: How'd that go? Did you tell her about us? Was she ok with it?

Bianca:: lol ~ yes babe. Besides. She already knew.

Marissa:: What? How?

Bianca:: She knew how much I love you. She called me out before I left to the resort. Called me a chicken for not telling you.

Marissa:: Funny. JR called me a chicken earlier.

Bianca:: Why?

Marissa:: Never mind. So she knew you were head over heels for me before I put your heels over your head : P

Bianca:: Marissa! I can't believe you just typed that.

Marissa:: You like it. ; )

Bianca:: Yes. I do…God I miss you already. I miss looking into your beautiful eyes. Miss the way your hair smells and feels.

Marissa:: I know how you feel. I have a confession to make.

Bianca:: What is it?

Marissa:: I took your cardigan. I'm holding it hostage till I see you again. I keep holding it close cause it smells like you.

Bianca:: That's ok. I have your underwear.

Marissa:: Bianca! Do you really?

Bianca:: No. But I sure as hell wish I did : )

Did I mention that I miss you so much?

Marissa:: Me too baby. Can you call me? I want to hear your voice.

* * *

(Phone Conversation)

"Hey Beautiful." Marissa answered her phone after the first ring.

"Shh, my girlfriend might hear you." Bianca teased.

"Is that blonde over there? I'll kick her ass."

"No. No blondes or brunettes of note in my life. Just a gorgeous redhead. _Mí pelirroja_."

"What's that?"

"It means 'My Redhead' in Spanish. There's a Spanish tele-novela I use to watch with two lesbian characters. One was a cop, Pepa, and the redhead, Silvia, was the medical examiner. But Pepa always called Silvia her ' _pelirroja_.' I don't know. It just always sounded so sexy."

"Oooo... Does that mean you'd like to play cop and doctor some night?" Marissa said in a seductive tone.

"Mmmm.… maybe. That sounds promising." Bianca closed her eyes with a moan, visualizing her girlfriend in a medical lab coat. "OK we need to stop with the sexy talk because we aren't together right now and it's killing me."

"I'll be there in a few." Before Bianca could say anything, the line was dead.

"Oh boy!" Bianca went down to the living room to await her girlfriend.

* * *

The knock on the door came 15 minutes later. When she opened it, Marissa stood there with her hair in a ponytail high on her head, glasses on her face, manila folder in hand, and wearing a lab coat.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." Bianca said slowly as Marissa passed her into the house.

"Officer Montgomery, I have the results on the blood sample you asked for." She sat on the couch seductively and crossed her legs, showing the sheer black pantyhose she wore under a skirt barely noticeable under the lab coat. Then surprising Bianca, she said in Spanish, _"¿Quieres estudiar mi forma?"_

"I'll study your form anytime, _pelirroja_." Bianca sat next to her pulled her into a deep kiss. Bianca ran her left hand up and down Marissa's thighs, while her right hand pulled the pin out of her hair to release red softness. Marissa pulled back from her and shook her hair loose.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in your office. I could, uh... Debrief you." Marissa arched an eyebrow up with a sly smile. She stood up and took Bianca's hand to lead her up the stairs.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tele-novela referenced is "Los Hombres de Paco." It's a great, super hot storyline. With a really horrible ending. If you want to watch it, use this link user/pepsienglish1 , and when you get to 'The Wedding' look for the happy ending. Also, only watch if you don't mind subtitles.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca was lying at the foot of her bed with her head hanging off the end. Her chest was still heaving heavily and she was clutching the sheet to cover her breasts. At the head of the bed, lay Marissa in an equal state, facing the opposite direction.

"OK that just topped my 'to-do-again-list.'" Marissa giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Bianca lifted her head to look at Marissa. "Wait. What part?"

Marissa smirked that sexy smile and said in sensually low voice, "All of it."

Bianca turned to join her girlfriend and laid her head her favorite freckled chest. She was enveloped in arms she could never tire of. Bianca was in Heaven. "I just have one little question for you."

"What's that Binx?" Marissa shifted to look the brunette in the eyes.

"Where on earth did you get a lab coat? And this late at night too?"

Marissa giggled. "Well there was this real hot med student I did some legal paperwork for. And we ended up doing some debriefing of our own on my desk, on my chair, on my couch…" Marissa jumped at the onslaught of tickling she was receiving from her girlfriend. "OK, OK, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I had one from Halloween a few years back."

The two settled back into their shared warm embrace. Bianca gave a heavy sigh and thought to herself, _'All I've ever wanted in my whole life was to feel like someone's number one. To feel like I was the absolute most important thing in someone's life, without asking for it and without expecting it. That is what I feel from Marissa, even before we became an item. As a client, and then as a best friend, I've always been Marissa's number one.'_

"You're my number one, _pelirroja_ " Bianca looked up into Marissa's questioning gaze. "The kids aside, you're my number one. Every second that I'm not focused on work or my girls; my mind and heart is filled with images and thoughts of you. I think about how much I love you. How much you mean to me. I think about what a selfless person you are and how you sacrifice so much to make others happy... Especially me. And it makes me love you impossibly more." Bianca rubs the tears away from Marissa's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are my everything."

Marissa took a shaky breath. "Quit talking about yourself." They both giggled. "You are so wonderful Bianca. I think I fell in love with you the moment you looked to me and trusted me to help you. I had never had anyone trust me that completely before in my life. And not just with your divorce. I mean with being there for you and for your girls. I just... I frickin' Love you." They both laughed again, and leaned in to share a few lingering kisses. "Bianca I have something important to ask you. And I don't want you to think I'm asking this lightly, or that I'm rushing you or us. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. But I don't want to be a chicken and not ask..."

"Will you move in with me?" Bianca interrupted her rant. She wasn't sure if that's the direction Marissa was heading or not, but the redhead was stating all of her own insecurities about possibly rushing things.

"Wait. What?" Marissa sat up and moved to face Bianca. "Really?"

Bianca nodded her head. "I have all the same fears and concerns as you do, baby but frankly... To hell with them. I don't want to spend a single night away from you that I don't need to. I know we just became, like official, but I feel like we've been together so much longer than this past vacation. I want you and AJ and me and the girls to all live together. At least… would you be willing to try it out?"

"Are you sure, Binx? I mean, that is what I was going to ask you, and what I want; but are you sure that's what you want and not what you think I want…" Marissa took a deep breath. "I'm talking too much aren't I?"

"Just a little. But I think we're both on the same mind set."

Marissa flipped Bianca onto her back and lay on her, kissing her deeply. "You. Are the best girlfriend ever." Marissa's crown of red hair began to disappear under the sheet, and Bianca was again breathing heavily.

"Is that a yes, you'll move in with me?" Her answer came in the sound of a loud series of rolling R's. "Oh, yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Orange Soda and Donuts?" AJ had a look of disgust on his face. "Are we really having those two together?"

Marissa smiled at her son. The look on his face, she had to guess was that of her lost sister. She had never seen JR or Adam Sr make that face.

Bianca and her sat with the kids on a bench at the edge of the park. They were having an impromptu picnic after picking up the kids from school.

"No honey, you don't have to. I just wanted to share this with you and the girls. You see when I was a little girl, my parents and I use to go to the park every Sunday after church and we'd drink orange soda and eat donuts. Binx and I agreed that we wanted to start a little tradition with you guys." The kids faces all lit up at that notion.

"Yeah. So it doesn't have to be orange soda and donuts. We can do Broccoli and apple juice, Brussels sprouts and cranberry juice..."

"Ewwww!" came from all 3 kids. As their mothers laughed.

"I don't like bwussal spwowts Mamma." Little Gabby sat on Marissa's lap, the two across from the other three. She had taken to doing so whenever they were all together.

"Momma was just joking Gabby. But seriously it doesn't have anything to do with what we eat or what we do. Marissa and I just want to set aside one day a week when we can do something fun all of us together." Bianca had one arm around AJ and the other around Miranda.

"That's sounds awesome Mom. Do we get to pick where we go?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"Well, we both though that each week we'd take turns picking what we are going to do. So like this picnic was my idea, so next week Bianca will pick, then..."

"Me, me, me..." again all three kids said in unison.

"Well we thought every 5 weeks we'd put all our names in a hat and go in the order they're drawn. How's that sound?"

"Yeay!" AJ and Miranda high five'd each other.

Marissa nodded at Bianca in encouragement. Bianca cleared her throat to get the kids attention. "Hey guys, they're one more reason we wanted us to get us all together. Marissa and I have some news for you three... What would you think about us all moving in together?"

Bianca had a split second of trepidation, before AJ and Miranda tackled her to the ground. The two were talking on top of each other.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh My God!"  
"Do we get our own room?"  
"Do we get a play room?"  
"Are we going to have a pool?"

Bianca felt a smaller added weight jump on her followed my a smaller voice saying "Can we get a pony?" the older two kids froze in their rant and looked from little Gabby, to each other, then back to Bianca. "Can we have a pony?" they both said together.

Marissa could not contain her laughter at the sight and sound before her. All three kids had her girlfriend effectively pinned to the ground. She had her arm across her stomach that was aching from her laughter. As she cleared tears from her eyes, she realized that everyone had gone quiet. All four sets of eyes were turned and staring right at her. Before anyone could blink, Marissa was on her feet running away from the group trying to tackle her to the grass.

"No! No! No!... I'll get you the pony, just please stop." Marissa was screaming and laughing. The kids were all squealing in laughter. Little Gabby wrapped herself around one of Marissa's legs and AJ the other, as Bianca and Mimo began to tickle her. "OK, ok, ok, ok... I give!"

"What in Sam hill are you all doing to my daughter?" Five heads looked up to see Krystal Carey, hands on hips, smiling down on them.

"We're tickling her into getting us a pony for the new house!" Answered AJ.

"I don't know which one is thrown me more. The pony or new house." Krystal's eyes settled on the adults.

"Well Krystal, Bianca and I have decided all of us are going to move in together. We just shared the big news with these little munchkins." Marissa started tickling them back. "Hey guys. I see a new target." All their heads slowly turned to Krystal.

"Oh no you don't. I just saw your car out in the lot so I thought I'd find you and see if you wanted to try out my new peach cobbler recipe. How about it kids? I'll even put some ice cream on it for you!"

"Yeah!" came from all three kids.

"Thanks Me maw!" AJ hugged Krystal.

"Yeah. Thanks Me maw!" repeated Gabby, who ran to hug Krystal too. The three adults exchanged looks. Marissa. Could tell Bianca was worried about how Krystal would take Gabby calling her 'Me maw' and how to explain it to Gabby.

"You're very welcome doodlebug. Come one you three. Me maw's Cobbler awaits for no one." Krystal offered to pick up Gabby, and little girl jumped in her arms. She threw a wink at the two women. "Why don't I go on ahead with my grandbabies while you two gather your things? Is that alright with you Bianca?"

Bianca could tell the double meaning in the question. She knew they had a crazy past, and that Krystal and her had also made their peace. But this was taking to heart the fact that she and Marissa wanted to be family. This was an offer and well as a request to be a part of that family. But would her kids want it or welcome it? Bianca looked down at her eldest daughter. Miranda just smiled at her and Marissa, and Bianca could see her taking in the new additions to her circle of loved ones.

Bianca sighed in relief, "I think these three would love some desert time with their Me maw. How about it Mimo?" the kids laughed at the similarity in the names.

"I'd love that, Me maw." Miranda said directly to Krystal, who now held tears in her eyes. The three adults all smiled at each other as Krystal turned to leave with the kids.

"I can't believe that just happened." Marissa said as she wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist. "Are you really ok with the girls referring to Krystal as their grandmother?"

Bianca placed her hand to Marissa's cheek and placed a lingering gentle kiss on her lips. "It was their decision, baby. Gabby may have been going along with AJ, but Miranda wouldn't have called her that if she wasn't ready. I wouldn't be surprised if you're next." Bianca placed another kiss on her lips as she pulled her back down to sit on their picnic blanket.

"Really?" Marissa was biting her lip in worry. "Bianca, I don't want to rush them. I don't want to push the girls into calling me one thing or another if they're not ready, and I don't want to ask if they're ready, and I don't want to say 'hey call me...'"

Soft lips pressing firmly on hers stopped Marissa. A hand threaded into her hair as the kiss was deepened, and they were slowly making their way down to lay on the blanket. The hand in her hair ran down her cheek, her neck, and down her side. Bianca pulled away just to say, "You're talking too much again." She went to move back into the kiss but was stopped by an insistent hand.

"I'm serious Bianca. Don't distract me." Marissa chuckled at the pout she received.

"I know you are honey. But like I said, the girls will make that step for us when they're ready. Neither of us can or should push them into anything. They'll know when it's right and what they want to call you. All that matters right now is that our kids know we are family and that we all love each other. And they know that you and I... Are completely (kiss) madly (kiss) in love." Bianca had no time to add more as she was pressed onto her back by the power of the kiss that followed.

Marissa briefly smiled down at the brunette to say, "I do love you so very much." before returning with a powerful kiss.

"Bianca?"  
"Marissa?"

"Mom? Uncle Jack?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with AJ almost always falling asleep upside down? I swear that kid's half bat." Whispered Bianca as she slowly closed the door to the kid's room.

"Maybe that's why he likes Batman so much." The two giggled as Marissa linked hands with Bianca on their way to Bianca's room. "Binx, be honest with me. I'm super happy that Erica is ok with you and me, but how big of a fall out will the whole 'Memaw' incident be?"

"Honestly, I was trying so hard not to laugh through that whole thing." Bianca closed her bedroom door behind her. "The look on my mothers face. You know what though, it serves her right! I can't wait to see what the fall out is." Bianca sat on the bed with a sigh. "She's the one that wants her own grandkids to call her Erica. Sometimes I'm surprised Kendall and I are allowed to call her mother."

"Well, honey, some titles are natural, some are taught, and some have to be earned." Marissa sat next to her girlfriend and put her arm around the brunette's waist. "And some have to be a result of jealousy apparently." She squeezed the taller girl as they both laughed.

Bianca sat staring at the redhead for a moment. She adored the beautiful, teasing smile on her lips. She had all these looks that were just simply… Marissa. She ran a finger through a lock of red hair and tucked it behind Marissa's ear. "You are so beautiful do you know that? I love it when you call me 'Honey,' or 'Baby.' It makes me feel so special."

"You are Bianca. You are so very special to me. And all those nicknames are nothing compared to what you are… my Love." Marissa placed both hands on either side of Bianca's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "God, I love you Bianca."

"I love you too Marissa. I love that our little family has just fallen into place. I know an outsider would say we're moving too fast, but I feel like you've always been in my life. I feel like you are the only person on this earth that knows all of me, and still loves me without a second thought. I never feel judged or used around you."

"You better not ever! Those other bit-… others that we shall not mention didn't know what a treasure they held. I do." Marissa gave Binx her quirky half smile and chin to the shoulder. "Bianca Montgomery's my girlfriend. Mine o' mine. No one else's. I might as well have your name on me. 'Property of Bianca C. Montgomery.' Ooo… maybe I'll get a tattoo."

"Don't you dare!" Bianca tickled Marissa onto the bed, and lay next to her. "Besides, you already have my name on you."

"I do? Where?"

Bianca sat up and before Marissa could react, the pajama bottoms that she had borrowed from Bianca, were stripped from her. Bianca pulled the tag out of the backside of the waistline and showed it to Marissa. Sure enough, there in magic marker was the brunette's name.

"Bianca… why is your name written on your pajama bottoms?" Marissa lay on her side in nothing but her thong and tank top. It took a moment to realize that she had lost her girlfriend's attention completely. "Bianca? Binx? Ummm… B? Hooonnneeeeeeey…"

Bianca moved to kneel on the bed. The look of hunger on her face made Marissa bite her lip in anticipation. The redhead recognized the look of hunger on her girls' face. With a slight squeal of excitement, she quickly shuffled to the top of the bed, as B crawled to hover above her. Marissa released a gleeful giggle as she pulled her girlfriend down onto of her and into a heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around the taller woman, in order to pull her fully on top of her. When she felt Bianca's body push on her center, she pulled away from the kiss with a moan. Bianca recaptured her lips as she slipped her hands under the light tank top, and moved her body against the center below her. This time it caused both of them to release a moan. Bianca began kissing down Marissa's jaw to her neck. She sucked an earlobe into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, as her hips thrusted again.

"I don't know what it is about you… but just the sight of you makes me so wet I could drown us both." Bianca flexed her hips again as she kissed her way around a freckled throat to the other ear. Her hand moving non-stop against every inch of the exposed skin of her stomach. "And knowing that each of my movements and kisses and touches, makes you just as wet… makes me so damn hot just thinking about it."  
Marissa was entranced. She had never in her life, heard sexier words spoken. Bianca had never talked like this in front of her. She was more a woman of action… super hot, make your toes curl, actions… but this. Each word that rolled off her tongue felt like it was stroking her clit.

"I love your freckles. They make me want to play 'connect the dots' with my tongue all over your body." Bianca lifted Marissa's tank top off her body, with the aid of the redhead sitting up a bit. Bianca came back to her body at her belly button. "Oh my God, and this stomach. I can spend hours just kissing (Kiss to the middle of her abs), and licking (lick around the belly button), and nibbling (slight nibble to her side that made Marissa flinch in a tickle), every single inch of your sculptured abs and stomach." She moved to the right breast in front of her. "But then again… there are two other spots I love to do those things to too." Bianca took Marissa's right breast into her mouth, as she slowly ran her hand up the other side to the left breast. Never having moved passed a gentle caress to the redhead's breasts, Bianca hesitated a little before she bit down slightly on the right one, and pinched ever so gently on the left. Marissa's body arched off the bed. Bianca felt hands entangle themselves into her hair and hold her head in place. She repeated the gesture again, but this time followed the nibble with a soothing lick.

"Oh God, Bianca. That feels wonderful!" On the next turn, the nibble, pinch, and lick were followed by a thrust of Bianca's hips. "Ohhh…" Bianca slowly switched sides with her mouth and hands, repeating the movement. "Oh my God!" The hands that were buried in her hair moved down her back, and the legs that had been wrapped around her dropped to the bed. Bianca soon felt two hands firmly grip her ass and pull her against Marissa's center in a hard thrust. "Oh Wow!"

Bianca lifted away from the prone woman below her. There was a loud whimper of disapproval, and Bianca hurried to take her pajamas off. Before Marissa could compose herself enough to complain, her underwear were being ripped off her hips. Bianca threw the ripped garment over her shoulder as she returned to their previous position. Only this time, she placed one thigh between two, and settled herself over one of Marissa's thighs. There was a loud gasp from both women. They looked into each other's eyes as they both began to move against one another. Both could feel the evidence of excitement covering their thighs. Bianca leaned up on one of her arms to change the angle of her movement. She took the opportunity to move one of her hands between them and place her fingers above her girlfriend's swollen center. Her fingers were coated in no time, and she reached lower, and entered Marissa with two fingers. Hands that were gripping her hips, had fingers digging into her.

"Me too baby. Move a sec so I can feel you too." Marissa insisted, and to her delight, Bianca maneuvered enough so that she could be entered with two fingers. The lovers rode against each other. Bianca never stopped kissing and nibbling all the skin she could on Marissa's chest. It didn't take long for their movements to reach a heated pitch.

"Oh God, Baby. I'm going to..."  
"Me too, Rissa. Me too. Oh, you feel so good."  
"Just... A little... More..."

"FFUUUUuuuuuucckkkk!"

Their bodies exploded into a series of mind numbing, tingling sensations. The dual climax made them arch even harder into each other until they were spent. Bianca slipped her fingers from their warm cocoon, and collapsed to Marissa side as the fingers inside of her released too.

"Bianca, that was... Wow!" Marissa giggled as the two attempted to recover their breathing.

"I know... I was there." Laughter filled the room as the two began to kiss softly.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why was your name on those pajama bottoms?"

"I was putting Gabby's name on the tags of her clothes for pre-school. They make all the parents do that so the kids shoes and clothes don't get missed up for one reason or another. I wanted to show her that everyone did it so she didn't feel she was being babied. Sorry I meant to say that… I know that in my head I was answering your question but then…"

Marissa flashed a smile, "Then I was attacked and stripped of the rest of my clothing."

"Oh God, Marissa. I'm so sorry for being so aggressive. I don't know what got into me-"

"Um, I think that would be me." Interrupted Marissa.

Bianca gave a light laugh. "I'm serious, Rissa. I'm sorry if I was too forceful. I would never…"

Marissa stopped her girlfriend with a gentle kiss, and held her body close to her own. Bianca didn't have to finish her sentence for Marissa to know what had created the moment of vulnerability in Bianca. Marissa squeezed her body tightly for a moment to assure the fragile woman.

"Shh, sweetheart. That is so not what that was about, and we both know it. I love you so much hon, and I know that you would NEVER, never hurt me like that. OK? No apologies or explanations needed. It's just you and me in here, and nothing but trust and security."

"I'm sorry. I know it's silly but I just want you to know that I would never-"

"No. You would never. Never in a million years. And never in a million years, would I ever think or feel like you would. What we just did was not about anything but the passion we hold for one and other." Marissa placed a finger under Bianca's chin and urged her to make eye contact. "It's about my body just turning you on so damn much, it released you inhabitations. I guess I just have that effect on you." Both girls smiled and felt the tension released.

Bianca caught the blush on Marissa's face. All the worries and hesitations she had felt moments before, had vanished. All because of the amazing woman enveloped in her arms. Bianca's past would sneak up on her from time to time. The smallest movement or words could make her mind and body experience a flashback. However, in the decade or so since her attack, she had never been calmed so easily and quickly. Her body became hypnotized by Marissa's words, and had calmed so fast and natural.

"That has to be it. No other explanation." Bianca kissed the lips before her gently. "Mmmm… Sorry for my little freak out. I-"

"Nope. No apologies, remember?" Bianca nodded. "Besides… I'm more shocked at what you yelled out. I don't think I have ever heard you swear as long as I've known you, Bianca. It was pretty… shocking." Marissa spotted the fall of Bianca's face into worry. "And fucking hot!" The redhead bit her bottom lip as she grinned at Bianca. Bianca smiled brightly at her. "Hey, B… Do you want to… do that, um… number one on my list thing from the other night?"

It was Bianca's turn to bit her lip to stop the whimper of arousal from escaping her body. With a sly smile, she answered, "Fuck yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, you get a long, mushy, kid-centric, update. Hope you enjoy it. And again sorry for staying away so long.

Five sets of eyes stood staring at the large colonial house. They stood side by side on the gravel driveway in front of the car, all with equally contemplative gazes.

"Momma, what are we staring at the house for?" Gabby stepped forward and turned to look at the others.

"We're pondering." Said Miranda.

"Yeah. Pondering." Repeated AJ.

"What's that?" Asked their little sister.

Bianca picked up her youngest daughter and turned her toward the house. "Well Gabby, it means we are looking at the outside of the house first, and thinking about rather we like it or not."

Gabby's eyes turned back to the house with serious contemplation. "What's not to like? It's big and has a big yard. And it looks like the president's house."

"Hey, it does look like the White House." Said AJ.

"How about we go scope out the back yard while we wait for the realty lady to get here?" Suggested Marissa. Miranda and AJ began to run toward the side of the house. "Don't run you two!" They immediately slowed down to the point that they took exaggerated long steps and movements like they were in slow motion.

"Smart allics." Bianca called after them, and the two began walking normal while giggling. "I swear, they act more and more like real twins the longer they're around each other."

"Swing Rissa!" Gabby reached her little arms out so that her mother would hand her over to the redhead. Marissa took her and swung her in a circle before putting her down. Bianca and her each took one hand, and began swinging her back and forth.

"Remind me to thank Jon and Kevin for introducing this to her. She never seems to tire of swinging 'til my arms get super soar." Marissa giggled with every laugh that escaped Gabby. Soar arms and all, she enjoyed hearing that laugh immensely. "That reminds me, they wanted to know when they could take us up on that babysitting offer for Bobby and Faith."

"That's right. We so owe them for taking the kids to that magic show." Bianca smiled at the memory.

Marissa blushed, "We most certainly do owe them for that day."

Miranda and AJ had reached the backside of the house, and began yelling for their mothers in excitement. Marissa and Bianca quickened their pace, and Gabby flew along. When they reached the backside of the house, their eye instantly went to the large, gated in pool. It had a small Jacuzzi on one side, and on the other was what they knew had caused all the excitement. On the deep end of the pool was what looked like a giant rock formation that had formed a slide going through to the pool. And under the rock formation was a cave that you could swim in and out of.

"Oh wow, Mommy!" Gabby's mouth was open as wide as her eyes. "I really like this house." Gabby turned to look at her mother, but her eyes instead fell behind her. The squeal that followed made everyone jump. "A castle, Momma!" Gabby pointed with her little finger.

Everyone turned to see that at the other side of the large backyard property was a giant play set that did indeed, look like a castle. The three kids were about to go running to the playground, when Bianca stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. Wait a sec. We still have to look at the inside of the house before we get too carried away. I mean, we can't live outside in the castle or in the pool, now can we?"

Bianca was amused when four sets of shoulders slumped. Marissa had also been one to take a step toward running to the castle. Just then, they heard a "Hello?" come from the side of the house, and the realtor rounded the corner.

"Ah! There you all are. Hi, I'm Dotty." She said as she shook Marissa and Bianca's hands. The kids had paid no notice, as their eyes were still bouncing from the pool to the castle. Dotty laughed, "Well I see the kids are sold. But how about I show you all the inside of the house too."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Bianca replied as they all followed her to the back entrance of the house. They were led through French doors with glass paneling into a large breakfast room that was adjacent to the kitchen.

A few hours later the 5 of them were at Krystal's eating lunch. Marissa had a legal pad next to her plate that had a line drawn through the middle. One side was labeled "pros", while the other was labeled "Cons."

"So 'Pros' are; the pool of course, and the play castle, and momma definitely loves the kitchen." Said Bianca.

"And we each have our own room, and a play room!" Added Miranda, looking ever like her mother in 'research mode.'

Marissa had to giggle at her girlfriend and her mini-me. "Don't forget the study with the beautiful built in bookcases and cabinets."

"Boring!" Expressed AJ around a mouth full of fries. "Only you and Binx find that interesting."

"Yes, AJ, the adults need a playroom too. Or a workroom as it were." Said Bianca. "So what are the Cons?"

Marissa bit her lip and said, "Well… that's something you and I need to discuss."

"Marissa, we already talked about that, and it isn't a discussion." Bianca said sternly. The nervous look on Marissa's face melted Bianca. She motioned over to the bar, and stood. "Kids, Marissa and I are going to the bar to order desert ok. We'll be right back.

With the adults away from the table, the three kids leaned into each other to whisper.

"OK, did you come up with anything?" AJ asked Miranda.

"AJ are you sure? I love your mom, and I'm super happy that our moms are together now. But… how do you know if Marissa wants us to call her mom?" Miranda couldn't meet AJ's eyes. "Or if she even wants to be our mom."

"Cause she loves Binx and she loves you guys. She says so all the time."

"She does AJ, and Gabby and I love her… I just don't want to scare her away." Miranda's face fell a little as she thought of her previous 'moms.' "I don't want to rush her. Or make her feel-"

"Mimo, stop." AJ placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "I felt the same way when she married my Dad. She didn't have to adopt me. And I didn't have to call her mom. But that's what she is to me. She looks after me, makes sure I'm safe and loved, and she's frickin' awesome." Miranda shook her head in agreement. "Would it make you feel better, or make things easier if I ask your mom first?"

Miranda's eyes brightened at that. "I would love it, but AJ are you sure you're ok with this?"

[Same time with the adults]

"Bianca, I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to argue about it. But I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage…"

"Marissa stop it. I know you're not. And just because technically, I'll be buying it, doesn't mean it's not ours. And both our names are going to be on the paperwork, rather you like it our not." Bianca dropped a small peck on Marissa's pouting lips. "If it makes you feel better, we'll do all the legal mumbo-jumbo, cross the I's and dot the t's, to make sure we own it equally. What's mine is yours, and what yours…" Bianca's gaze dropped for a moment "is all mine."

"Eyes up here Montgomery." Marissa lifted Bianca's face with a finger under her chin. She smiled brightly into soulful eyes. "Half and half? Sounds a lot like a pre-nup, B."

"Maybe it is." Bianca spoke a little more serious, but did not let up on the sincere smile on her face. "I'm not saying tomorrow or the next day, 'Rissa. But I meant what I said when I told you I'm in this mind, body, and soul. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, though, ok? We've both had disastrous last marriages. So I won't take it personally if you don't, for not rushing down the isle. As long as you know how much I love you." Bianca kissed the redhead a little longer this time. "And as long as you let me buy the dang house for us."

They shared a laugh, and kissed tenderly again, both silently agreeing. They turned to rejoin their children, and caught the tail end of what Miranda was saying.

"I would love it, but AJ are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Ok with what, Mimo?" Bianca sat next to AJ, and looked at her eldest daughter sitting next to him. Bianca noticed that Miranda had an odd nervousness about her.

Marissa, who sat next to Gabby on the other side of the table, was showing her how to draw trees when Gabby exclaimed, "Thanks MnM!"

"MnM?" All eyes turned to Gabby with the same question.

Gabby looked up at Marissa with a cute, yet mischievous smile. "Yeah! Momma Marissa. MnM." The little girl sat giggling. "Cause I love MnM's and Marissa."

Marissa sat with her mouth opening and closing, not sure how to respond to Gaby's declaration.

"I like it, Gabby." Miranda spoke through her nervousness. "MnM, I mean Momma Marissa sounds about right. If that's ok with you 'Rissa." The redhead still hadn't spoken, and Miranda's fears resurfaced.

"Are you girls sure? I mean, I've only been a part of your family for a short while… and… I don't, I mean I do want… I just… there's no rush." Marissa turned pleading eyes to her girlfriend.

"I told you they'd decide from themselves when they were ready. We may have only been a couple for a short while, but the girls have know you a lot longer than that." Bianca turned to Miranda and AJ, "Are you two ok with this?" Two heads shook adamantly.

"Is it ok with you Mommy, that we call Marissa that?" Miranda was just like her mother. She had to make sure everyone else was ok, before worrying about herself.

"If you and Gabby are ok with it, and are comfortable saying it, than why wouldn't I be?" Bianca reached a hand out to Marissa, who gently took it.

"Marissa, I'm the one that doesn't want to rush you. My mom's right. Gabby and I wouldn't be asking if we weren't ready. And you've been there for us a lot more like a mom, than…" Miranda's voice dropped a bit. "Well then others."

"Miranda, I love you and Gabby so very much. Even before I knew how much I loved your mom, I knew that you two were going to be important parts of my life. And I want you to know I'm honored that you two trust me that much. And of course you can call me whatever you want… Not too sold on the MnM thing though." Marissa tickled Gabby a bit before placing her on her lap, and motioning to Miranda to sit closer. She hugged them both tightly.

"Binx?" AJ spoke up as he turned to Bianca. "I was just telling Miranda how my Mom never asked me or told me to call her 'Mom.' It was just something I felt. She took care of me and loved me." He turned to his mom, who was tearful but smiling, "Inside out, and upside down. And Miranda and I both agree that that's how our family is. We love each other no matter what. So it's ok with me to share my mom with them. But…" AJ twisted his mouth into the same face that Marissa made when she was nervous about saying something.

"What is it buddy?" Bianca worried that maybe AJ didn't want to share the title with her.

"He wants you to be his mom too. He just really likes calling you Binx too much to call you anything else." Miranda smiled at AJ, who blushed lightly.

"Well, I for one, love that name. And if you really consider me as a mother type person, that I don't care what you call me." Bianca gave the boy a hug, and kissed his forehead. "I love you AJ. I've known you since the day you were born." She squeezed his cheeks together and teasingly baby talked, "How can I not love this face?"

There was laughter, and then a sigh of relief at the table as they all felt the nervousness lifted. The silence was interrupted by Bianca's phone ringing.

"Hello… Yes, this is she… wonderful!... Thank you so much for calling… yes, we'll be there first thing Monday morning." Bianca hung up the phone. "We got the house!"


	8. Chapter 8

"We are bad."

"No, we're not. We're playing hooky, that's all."

"Yes, but when have you ever beard of naked hooky?" A set of red eyebrows lifted in mischief.

"Oh, it's the latest trend. Everyone's doing it." Bianca giggled and lifter the sheet that covered Marissa and herself strategically. "Sooooo… Why are we covered if we're the only ones home?"

Marissa took the sheet and with an exaggerated flourish, disguard it to the ground. She turned back to her girlfriend and flashed her the flirty smile she knew her girlfriend loved. Bianca let her eyes wonder over the beautiful skin revealed to her. She let out a deep sigh, as she began to run her pointer finger along Marissa's beautiful curves.

"I have an idea." Marissa sat up and crossed her legs, placing a pillow on her lap. "Do you want to play a game?"

Bianca sat up, and mirrored her position. "What kind of game?"

"How about… 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Hmm… that could be very dangerous, don't you think?... alright, I'm game."

"OK, Truth or Dare?" Marissa's smile was a cross of sneaky and lovable.

"Mmmmm… Truth." Bianca was pretty sure her girlfriend knew all her deep dark secrets. She was curious to see what she came up with.

"Did you ever fantasize about me?" Marissa bit her bottom lip.

"Yes? You're turn. Truth or Dare?" Bianca did not skip a beat.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second. You didn't answer the question. 'Yes' is not an answer."

"Ah, but yes it is counselor. The question was stated as a 'yes' or 'no' question. You did not ask for me to elaborate because, as per the rules, you may only ask one question at a time." Bianca lay back on her side with a look of satisfaction at outwitting her girlfriend.

"I've been rubbing off on you. You're beginning to sound like the lawyer,again." Marissa pouted a bit. "Alright, smart slash beautiful ass. Truth."

"What Fantasies did you have of me?"

"Ah, I see. That's how I should have worded it." Marissa stuck her tongue out Bianca. "So what makes you so sure that I fantasized about you?" Bianca just arched her eyebrow. "Alright, alright… so there was one little one. Remember the snowball fight?"

"Yes, I seem to remember someone trying to help me release some tension and anger by throwing a snowball at my face."

"Well… having a snowball fight wasn't the first thing that popped into my head as a way to help you release some tension." Marissa avoided eye contact as she blushed as deep as her hair. "I don't think I had consciously thought about you that way, before that moment. Maybe a fleeting emotion or twinge of jealousy over your 'dates' with Louise and Sienna." The womens names were said in pure disdain.

"Jealousy? Really?"

"Oh Yeah. But the night after the snowball fight. I had a dream about us laying in the snow laughing. I imagined that as we fell to the ground, instead of falling side by side, I fell on top of you. And there was that moment. That moment like you see in the movies or soap operas, where there's a montage or it cuts to slow motion all of a sudden. I slowly leaned down and kissed your lips… and well I'll be honest, that's as far as it went. But it was hot. I don't think I could get your lips off my mind for some time after that."

Bianca's stuttered response made Marissa smile. "Kissing? We… we were just kissing… and, and… it made you… (gulp) Hot?"

"Oh yes." Marissa leaned forward, with only an inch between them. "Very Hot."

The two met in a slow series of chaste kisses. Neither one deepening the kiss but relaying their love through their lips. They moved to lay back down on their sides, facing each other. Marissa pulled back with a sexy smile and said, "Dare."

"Hmmm … dare. What to do, what to do." She kissed the redhead, again very slowly, "I dare you to… I dare you to outline the alphabet, with your tongue, around my belly button." Bianca wiggled her eyebrows at Marissa. She lay down flat to give the redhead more access. "And so you don't get carried away." Bianca placed her pillow on her lap.

Marissa positioned herself on her side so that her head was level with the belly button she was about to worship. She began tracing the letters slowly and exaggerated. It was no secret to either of them that Bianca's stomach was one of Marissa's favorite attributes of her lover's body. When making love, Marissa would often find herself lost in the feel of Bianca's stomach muscles under her lips, and the responses that it elicited.

It was also no secret how much Bianca enjoyed the attention to her sensitive abs. As a teenager, fighting anorexia, she was always obsessed with her self-image. With other lovers, they read her hesitation, as deflection from touching that area. They stayed completely away from touching her stomach, or lingering there to long.

But not Marissa. I was as if Marissa felt Bianca's fears and decided to face them for her girlfriend. She spent a good amount of time touching, kissing, licking, and playing close attention to her abdomen. Truthfully, she always took her time feeling and loving ever inch of Bianca's body. It was a series of reflexes with each part she touched. And Marissa was enthralled by it.

Marissa had told her once that learning Bianca's responses and reflexes was like learning to play an instrument. Every stroke, kiss, and breath was carefully tuned and played. A lick around her belly button caused her to coil like a snake. Releasing her breath close to Bianca's ear caused the brunette to moan in such a way, you'd think she just took a bite of chocolate cake. And running a well manicured nail up the back of her thigh, made Bianca go weak in the knees. Oh yes, Marissa was the master of getting a response from Bianca's senses.

With these thoughts running through her mind, and the sounds coming from Bianca, Marissa forgot all about the game, and threw the pillow across the room. She ran her hands under and around Bianca's thighs and placed them over her shoulders. The key to mastering the instrument that was Bianca Montgomery, and the one thing that elicited the most beautiful sound in Marissa's opinion; was sucking on her sweet clit.

By the time Marissa had reached the spot of her body that she was dying for her to touch, Bianca was already jumping off the edge. With final lick that ran the length of her lips and around her clit, Bianca let out a long awaited moan of release. And as Marissa kissed her way up her body, she felt a smaller aftershock strike her.

"Truth or Dare, my love?" The red head was half on her, half on the bed. She was placing little kisses up and down Bianca's throat, attempting to calm her breathing.

Bianca was still trying to calm her body. "Truth." She said as a sigh.

"Do you have any idea (kiss) how much (kiss) I love you? (kiss) How much (kiss) you mean to me? (kiss) How I would (kiss) do anything for you? (kiss) How much I adore you?" Marissa looked directly into Bianca's eyes, that had finally opened.

"Only one question at a time." They both broke into a fit of giggles. Bianca suddenly switched their positions. "Truth? I love you more than I ever thought was possible for you to let me. My heart is so heavy with love when I look at you, that I can't catch my breath." Bianca smiled coyly, "And my body just won't behave itself when you're around." She took Marissa's face in her hands, "I love you like crazy."

"Good. Cause I love you like crazy too."


	9. Chapter 9

THREE YEARS LATER…

"I don't want to get up. It's Saturday and the sun's still not over the garage, so that means it's before 8am. I'm not getting up." There was nothing but red hair sticking out from the head hiding under a pillow.

"But sweetheart, it's tradition and you know it." Bianca tried pulling the pillow away, but was met with resistance. "Besides, I can already smell the pancakes, they will be in here any minute." A grumpy 'harrumph' was all that she heard. "I'll make it up to you. We do have the rest of the week to ourselves you know?"

That earned a peak from under the pillow, and Marissa looked up and Bianca wearily. "How?"

"Hmmm… I think I can come up with something." Bianca kissed Marissa's' lips. "If you're really nice, there may even be costumes."

It took Marissa a split second to be propping herself up against the headboard, and running fingers through her bed head. "Alright then, where are those delicious anniversary pancakes? Gotta start this week off right."

Bianca, still lying on her side facing her girlfriend, was giggling at her silliness. Before she could further tease Marissa, there were three simultaneous knocks on their door. "Come in," Bianca called out to the three eager children she knew were on the other side of the door. Gabby, now almost as tall as her older brother and sister, opened the door slowly to allow AJ and Miranda through with the two trays in their hands. Each tray held a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a little bowl of fruit, a mug of coffee, a cup of orange juice, and a small vase with flowers.

"Happy Anniversary!" The three children cheered as they placed the trays on their mothers' laps. Bianca and Marissa took turns squeezing and hugging their children, before they went to sit at the foot of the bed.

Bianca took a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm… Buddy, you really have that espresso machine down. This is better than your Grandma Krystal's'."

"Thanks Binx!" AJ's 10-½ year old voice was at the beginning stages of changing. Saying Binx's name always seemed to have a higher pitch these days.

"And Miranda, you have mastered my super special chocolate chip pancakes." Marissa said as she dug into her sort stack.

"Thanks Momma." Miranda beamed at her redheaded mother.

"And if I'm not mistaken, Gabby, these are from your garden?" Marissa praised the 6 year old.

"Yup! They're wild irises. Mimo helped me pick the perfect ones." Gabby had grown up to have a natural green thumb. What started as a small garden for the whole family, turned into a flower garden and a small vegetable garden that was cared for solely by the youngest.

The family talked as the women finished their anniversary breakfast. When they were done, the trays were placed safely on the floor. Bianca and Marissa prepared themselves for cards and gifs. The breakfast and the gift exchange was a tradition started by the children on their first anniversary. The gifts always consisted of one gift from the three children to their mothers, and one gift from each woman to the other that were aided by the children. The first year the children had made a big "Happy 1st Anniversary" banner for their moms, and had served them bowls of cereal and fruit. By the second year, they had made them coffee and oatmeal. But a month before their third, Miranda had asked Marissa to show her how to make pancakes for the special day.

"Presents time!" Cheered Gabby.

"We worked extra hard on your gift this year." Said AJ as all three children jumped off the bed.

"We saved up our allowances and bought something for you two, but Aunt Kendall helped us put it together." Miranda motioned for her moms to follow them. "She just left before we came up with your breakfast."

"Come on Moms, you gotta follow us." Gabby took Marissa's hand an pulled her along. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabby stopped them. "OK now close your eyes."

The family stood at the foot of the stairs, in front of the main foyer of the house.

The two women were led a couple feet over by the front entrance, and turned to dace the wall.

"OK open your eyes." Miranda said.

The women open their eyes and their mouths in awe. On the wall next to the front door, was a set of eight frames that formed a giant tree. There was what looked like vines coming off the sides of the frames to make the tree pop on the wall.

There were two large frames, one a slight bigger that the other, in the middle on top each other. While the top frame was empty, the bottom frame held a picture of their little family. The photo was taken by the pond in the back of their property. Marissa and Bianca were sat on the ground. Miranda was in Marissa's lap, while AJ sat in Binx's, and little Gabby stood between the two women with her arm around them.

One either side of the two large frames were three smaller frames. On the left side, there were three pictures of each child as babies. On the right, there were more recent shots of them.

At the very top of the tree there was what looked like a scroll that read;

FAMILY

All Because Two People Fell in Love

"This is absolutely beautiful, you three." Marissa and Biance approached the frames and studied each on carefully. They both dismissed the fact that one frame was empty, figuring that the answer would come soon enough.

"It's amazing." Bianca had tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness from their kids. "Absolutely amazing."

"So obviously there's a picture missing." Gabby said as she reached into the table on the other side of the door. She pulled out two cards.

"We wanted to give you each your cards down here in front of our gift so that you can open them together." AJ took one of the cards from Gabby and stood next to Marissa.

"This is a little bit of a spin on our traditional gift to each of you guys." Miranda said as she and Gabby went to stand next to Bianca.

"Mom, Mimo and I are going to read a letter we wrote for you, to Marissa." Said Gabby as she shuffled nervously.

"And Momma, I am going to read something to Binx, from you, that we wrote." AJ smiled at the equally confusing looks on his moms faces. "Go ahead Mimo."

Miranda - "Marissa, Thank you for being awesome! For being funny and adventurous. For being loving and understanding."

Gabby- "Thank you for being such a great influence to my girls. For taking them in and treating them like your own." Miranda was about to speak, but Gabby continued. "And for telling the best stories, giving the best goodnight hugs, and killing spiders." That earned a laugh from everyone.

Miranda- "Thank you for being their other mother and the love of my life."

Bianca had reached over and was holding Marissa's hands. They looked into each others eyes, as they listened. Bianca squeezed the hands she was holding when Miranda had finished, as if to silently agree that every word was true.

AJ- "Binx, I mean Bianca. Thank you for being Awesome! For always finding the coolest things to do on our family day. Thank you for always putting the biggest smiles on my face. Thank you for loving AJ" AJ looked up and smiled at Binx "Like he was your son. Thank you for being his other 'other' mother and the love of my life."

The women were in full tears of joy at the words spoken. But before they could react, there was more.

Gabby- "There is just one thing that could make our worlds better."

Miranda- "And one thing that we could do to put a picture in that empty frame."

AJ- "One thing that could make it all official."

All three kids spoke in unison- "Will You Marry Me?"


	10. Chapter 10

THREE YEARS LATER…

"I don't want to get up. It's Saturday and the sun's still not over the garage, so that means it's before 8am. I'm not getting up." There was nothing but red hair sticking out from the head hiding under a pillow.

"But sweetheart, it's tradition and you know it." Bianca tried pulling the pillow away, but was met with resistance. "Besides, I can already smell the pancakes, they will be in here any minute." A grumpy 'harrumph' was all that she heard. "I'll make it up to you. We do have the rest of the week to ourselves you know?"

That earned a peak from under the pillow, and Marissa looked up and Bianca wearily. "How?"

"Hmmm… I think I can come up with something." Bianca kissed Marissa's' lips. "If you're really nice, there may even be costumes."

It took Marissa a split second to be propping herself up against the headboard, and running fingers through her bed head. "Alright then, where are those delicious anniversary pancakes? Gotta start this week off right."

Bianca, still lying on her side facing her girlfriend, was giggling at her silliness. Before she could further tease Marissa, there were three simultaneous knocks on their door. "Come in," Bianca called out to the three eager children she knew were on the other side of the door. Gabby, now almost as tall as her older brother and sister, opened the door slowly to allow AJ and Miranda through with the two trays in their hands. Each tray held a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a little bowl of fruit, a mug of coffee, a cup of orange juice, and a small vase with flowers.

"Happy Anniversary!" The three children cheered as they placed the trays on their mothers' laps. Bianca and Marissa took turns squeezing and hugging their children, before they went to sit at the foot of the bed.

Bianca took a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm… Buddy, you really have that espresso machine down. This is better than your Grandma Krystal's'."

"Thanks Binx!" AJ's 10-½ year old voice was at the beginning stages of changing. Saying Binx's name always seemed to have a higher pitch these days.

"And Miranda, you have mastered my super special chocolate chip pancakes." Marissa said as she dug into her sort stack.

"Thanks Momma." Miranda beamed at her redheaded mother.

"And if I'm not mistaken, Gabby, these are from your garden?" Marissa praised the 6 year old.

"Yup! They're wild irises. Mimo helped me pick the perfect ones." Gabby had grown up to have a natural green thumb. What started as a small garden for the whole family, turned into a flower garden and a small vegetable garden that was cared for solely by the youngest.

The family talked as the women finished their anniversary breakfast. When they were done, the trays were placed safely on the floor. Bianca and Marissa prepared themselves for cards and gifs. The breakfast and the gift exchange was a tradition started by the children on their first anniversary. The gifts always consisted of one gift from the three children to their mothers, and one gift from each woman to the other that were aided by the children. The first year the children had made a big "Happy 1st Anniversary" banner for their moms, and had served them bowls of cereal and fruit. By the second year, they had made them coffee and oatmeal. But a month before their third, Miranda had asked Marissa to show her how to make pancakes for the special day.

"Presents time!" Cheered Gabby.

"We worked extra hard on your gift this year." Said AJ as all three children jumped off the bed.

"We saved up our allowances and bought something for you two, but Aunt Kendall helped us put it together." Miranda motioned for her moms to follow them. "She just left before we came up with your breakfast."

"Come on Moms, you gotta follow us." Gabby took Marissa's hand an pulled her along. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabby stopped them. "OK now close your eyes."

The family stood at the foot of the stairs, in front of the main foyer of the house.

The two women were led a couple feet over by the front entrance, and turned to dace the wall.

"OK open your eyes." Miranda said.

The women open their eyes and their mouths in awe. On the wall next to the front door, was a set of eight frames that formed a giant tree. There was what looked like vines coming off the sides of the frames to make the tree pop on the wall.

There were two large frames, one a slight bigger that the other, in the middle on top each other. While the top frame was empty, the bottom frame held a picture of their little family. The photo was taken by the pond in the back of their property. Marissa and Bianca were sat on the ground. Miranda was in Marissa's lap, while AJ sat in Binx's, and little Gabby stood between the two women with her arm around them.

One either side of the two large frames were three smaller frames. On the left side, there were three pictures of each child as babies. On the right, there were more recent shots of them.

At the very top of the tree there was what looked like a scroll that read;

FAMILY

All Because Two People Fell in Love

"This is absolutely beautiful, you three." Marissa and Biance approached the frames and studied each on carefully. They both dismissed the fact that one frame was empty, figuring that the answer would come soon enough.

"It's amazing." Bianca had tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness from their kids. "Absolutely amazing."

"So obviously there's a picture missing." Gabby said as she reached into the table on the other side of the door. She pulled out two cards.

"We wanted to give you each your cards down here in front of our gift so that you can open them together." AJ took one of the cards from Gabby and stood next to Marissa.

"This is a little bit of a spin on our traditional gift to each of you guys." Miranda said as she and Gabby went to stand next to Bianca.

"Mom, Mimo and I are going to read a letter we wrote for you, to Marissa." Said Gabby as she shuffled nervously.

"And Momma, I am going to read something to Binx, from you, that we wrote." AJ smiled at the equally confusing looks on his moms faces. "Go ahead Mimo."

Miranda - "Marissa, Thank you for being awesome! For being funny and adventurous. For being loving and understanding."

Gabby- "Thank you for being such a great influence to my girls. For taking them in and treating them like your own." Miranda was about to speak, but Gabby continued. "And for telling the best stories, giving the best goodnight hugs, and killing spiders." That earned a laugh from everyone.

Miranda- "Thank you for being their other mother and the love of my life."

Bianca had reached over and was holding Marissa's hands. They looked into each others eyes, as they listened. Bianca squeezed the hands she was holding when Miranda had finished, as if to silently agree that every word was true.

AJ- "Binx, I mean Bianca. Thank you for being Awesome! For always finding the coolest things to do on our family day. Thank you for always putting the biggest smiles on my face. Thank you for loving AJ" AJ looked up and smiled at Binx "Like he was your son. Thank you for being his other 'other' mother and the love of my life."

The women were in full tears of joy at the words spoken. But before they could react, there was more.

Gabby- "There is just one thing that could make our worlds better."

Miranda- "And one thing that we could do to put a picture in that empty frame."

AJ- "One thing that could make it all official."

All three kids spoke in unison- "Will You Marry Me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_One Month before the proposal…_

Marissa was sitting at her desk at work looking into the eyes that have come to mean the world to her… well at least a photograph of them. It was a photograph she had taken of Bianca while they had been sitting out in the yard. The sun was setting behind her, and the result was her hair shining like a halo. Warm chocolate eyes had looked directly at the camera, and in turn looked like she was staring straight into her eyes from the frame.

"I want to marry her." The words had crept up out of her subconscious and out her mouth with thought. Marissa blinked as if awakening from a dream. "I want to marry her." She repeated. "Oh my God… I want to marry Bianca."

"Well then, if that's you asking me for permission, I have to say you're delivery is a bit unorthodox." Marissa heard Erica's voice and looked up to see her secretary holding her door opened to allow Erica Kane in. Marissa jumped to her feet. "Sorry to interrupt your inner, or should I say outer, dialog."

"Erica?! Hi. This is a surprise." Marissa looked at June, her secretary, who just made the motion saying she had knocked. "How can I help… I wasn't expecting…"

"It's alright dear. I was just dropping by to see if Jack would join me for lunch, but he has a meeting. As I was passing your office, I thought I'd invite you instead. June was kind enough to escort me in." Erica took a seat across from Marissa.

"That would be wonderful, Erica. How about the Yacht Club? We can call and invite Bianca as well if you'd like." Marissa knew she was stammering and trying to gage Erica's true response to her words.

"No dear, I have a feeling that this lunch should be just you and me." Erica was shining her coy and all knowing smile.

'Shit.' Was the only thought that went through Marissa's mind.

* * *

"So Marissa, shall we continue to beat around the bush, or speak of your… epiphany as it were?" Erica sipped her iced tea and gave Marissa a moment to compose herself. "Marissa there's no need for you to be so nervous. Believe me, I know how sometimes the subconscious mind clears the air and static of everything else, to make one thing abundantly clear."

"I don't know Erica, I just… I was looking at her picture, and I was thinking of these past three years. Getting full custody of AJ after JR went to rehab, Buying a house together… starting the life I've always dreamed of… together. I've never fallen so hard in my life, and had that love reflected toward me." Marissa met Erica's eyes, "It's all I've ever wanted. Even more than being finishing college, and becoming a lawyer. Since I can remember, I've always wanted to marry my best friend, and raise a family."

Erica saw the sincerity in Marissa's eyes. The young woman's words were spoken in faith. And those familiar words had also always ringed true for Erica and her daughters.

"Marissa, I.."

"No Erica let me finish, please." Marissa had interrupted Erica, but awaited permission. When Erica nodded her head, Marissa continued, "I know you must think I'm crazy. Maybe you might think I don't deserve your daughter. But I swear to you Erica, I do. I will love your daughter for the rest of our lives, and then some. I will love Miranda and Gabby like I gave birth to them myself. I…"

"Marissa." Marissa was thrown off by the laugh in Erica's voice and features. Erica had reached out a hand and placed it on Marissa's. "Marissa, darling of course I think you deserve Bianca. I have never in my life seen anyone make her as happy as you have. And that includes myself. No one has ever put her above and beyond their own needs. Honestly there's only one thing that worries me… What on earth took you so long to think of proposing?"

Marissa half cried, half laughed. She was so prepared to defend herself against Erica. The two of them had always enjoyed playful banter. Erica adored that Marissa would not stand down from her. Marissa had truly begun to act like one of her daughters. And in truth, she had begun to think of her as such a while back.

"I was so afraid, Erica. I mean I know you and I kid a lot. And love your humor more than I could ever say." Marissa squeezed Erica's hand lightly. "Me standing here and telling you that I want to marry Bianca is different. But I have to tell you that this is truly the first time I've spoken about it to anyone. Not even Krystal."

The both laughed at Erica's amused expression. "Really? Not even your mother knows?" Marissa shook her head in delight "As Opal would say, 'Well that certainly does add a cherry onto this sundae of a conversation.'"

After a the following fit of laughter, the two women were both wiping tears from their eyes.

"Well, dear. How exactly are you planning on proposing to my daughter?"

* * *

Unbeknown to the two women, on other side of the lattice wall next to their table, were sat three small children. Their Nanny chatted with they're favorite waitress, Judy. A little blonde haired boy and his two sisters sat with their jaws open. They had recognized one of their mother's voices say AJ's name, and begun listening.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered AJ. "Momma wants to Marry Binx!"

"This is so awesome!" Whispered Gabby.

Miranda shushed them as she listened closer. "Shh, I want to hear how she's going to propose. Maybe we can help."

The tree children leaned in closer to listen.

* * *

"I don't know Erica. A part of me would love to make a big production of proposing to her. But you know your daughter and grand gestures directed at her. I want to show her how special she is, but I don't want her to think I'm being all... Look at me at me, and how much I put into this… It just… It needs to be special."

"Well, my opinion is that no matter what you do, it will be special. Now, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have to be going." The two women stood. "But Marissa, before I go. You must know that you have my complete blessing. I look forward to you being my daughter-in-law." Erica hugged Marissa, and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya later Tasker."

"Goodbye, Montgomery." During a brief fight after Erica and Jack's last wedding, the two began calling each other solely by their last names. But ridiculousness of the argument ended in laughter. But the nick names made appearances when they were alone.

"Hey, watch it. Sometime soon… You'll also be a Montgomery." Erica winked at Marissa as she turned to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

"… Of course I'm sure Kendall. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I know that I want to ask Marissa to marry me. The only thing is :: deep sigh :: I have no idea how to do it. Everything I come up with just screams 'so cliché!' that I don't think it's right. And I don't want to do something so elaborate that she's reminded of J.R. and him just throwing money at everything he did for her, you know?"

"I understand that Binx, I do. But you and I, and Marissa, know that you are not like that. Poor J.R., that's all he knew. The Chandlers always felt that the more money spent on someone, the more you loved them. He learned the hard way that that's not the case. " Kendall sat down by her sister on the couch in Marissa and hers home office. Bianca lay against one side with a dramatic arm resting over her eyes. Kendall could tell she was stressed, but not it a bad way. "How is J.R. anyway?"

Bianca sat up as she responded, "Great actually. This rehab center in California has been doing wonders for him. He writes at least 2-3 times a week to AJ. He's even sent a couple of letters to Marissa. It's all part of the process. Speaking of which…" Bianca went into the top drawer of her desk, and pulled out an envelope, handing it over to Kendall." I even got a letter from him."

Kendall opened the letter and began reading it aloud:

_Dear Bianca,_

_So, part of my treatment here is that I have to analyze and realize all the people that I have hurt with my addiction, and try to begin and make amends. But I don't want you to think that it's the only reason that I'm writing this letter to you out of nowhere. You are one of the people in my life that I've come to realize just how much I have truly wronged in my life._

_I am so sorry. For everything I ever did and didn't do. I had no clue how to handle having such a good friend and confidant. We have know each other since we were toddlers, and I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if you and I were more like my son and your daughter. I know now that that could have been us. We could have been as close as brother and sister. I regret never leaning on you for the support you always offered. I regret trying to hide Miranda from you. I regret so much more than I could possibly put down on paper._

_But I want you to know that I love you and Marissa. I think about what you two have and although I know I had my chance with Marissa, I'd give it all up again so that Marissa would be as happy as she is now with you. Thank you for giving her and AJ what they deserve. Well almost everything. When are you planning and making it official? :: wink, wink :: Hopefully you'll wait till I leave here and come back home next month. I want to give away the bride if she'll let me. And let's not forget the bachelorette party. Lol. Miss you all like crazy, and from the bottom of my heart Binx, Thank you._

_Love,_

_J.R._

"Wow, Binx. I can't believe this is J.R. Chandler writing this." Kendall put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to her sister. "So, not only is he apologizing for all the crap he's done, he's basically giving you his blessing to marry Marissa?"

"Looks like. I couldn't believe it myself. Marissa has been begging me to let her read it, but I haven't let her. I keep telling her it's his private apology and we need to respect his 'making amends.' Besides, I haven't read any of his letters to her for the same reason."

"Soooo… When do you think you'll pop the question?" Kendall pushed.

"Well our anniversary is this weekend, and…" Bianca put the envelope back in drawer, but not before reaching to the back of it and pulling out a small box. "I already bought this." Bianca came back to the couch and open the ring box. Inside the box was a beautiful white gold ring with a modest but large diamond setting. The band of the ring had very thin eternity symbols in on either side of the diamond. "I bought it at Tiffany's last year when I went to visit the Miranda Center in New York City."

Kendal had been admiring the ring when her eyes snapped up to her sisters. "Last year, Bianca!? You bought this last year? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Honestly? Since the day she kissed me in the park and scared the hell out of me by professing her love." Bianca gave a nervous laugh. "I knew I loved her from the moment she stood up to Reese's' Lawyers to protect the girls. When we were tied together in Ricky's closet. When she skyrocketed from being my best friend to being the love of my life. I've never been so damn happy in my life, Kendall. I've never smiled so hard and so long in my life. I have never once question Marissa's motives or love for me. She's proven her loyalty time and time again. She's… She all I ever wanted in a partner. The pure love that trumps any and all drama in our lives."

"Oh yeah, her. The redhead." Kendall says sarcastically as the both laugh. "So then forget all the glam and flashy ideas, Binx. Find a special place, and just tell her everything you just told me. There's no way she'll say no, and she'll know no matter what, that it comes from the heart." Kendall hugs her sister tightly, "I gotta jet and pick up the boys from school. They're so excited to have AJ and the girls over this week. I think I heard the words camp out, so we'll probably end up tenting it out in our woods at some point." The girls rose and began walking out. "Oh and just so you know, I'm going to be here early on Saturday to help the kids out with your breakfast. Then I gotta make a quick run to Fusion for to interview with a photographer for the fall shoot. Then I'll be back here to pick up the troops for the week. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bianca hugged her sister once again at their front door. "Thanks again sis. I'll let you know whatever I come up with ok? Love you."

"Love you too Binx." Kendall headed to her car, but stopped and turned around. "Oh and Binx. Make sure to tell mom before you pop the question. You know how she is."

"No worries, I will." Bianca waved her sister goodbye before going back in the house.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow! Binx and Aunt Kendall said all that?" AJ, Miranda, and Gabby were in the castle clubhouse in their backyard. "Gabby make sure Momma and Binx are still in the garden."

Gabby looked out one of the windows at her moms out in her garden. "Coast's still clear. They're picking out tomatoes for dinner tonight."

"Good, I don't want mom to know I was listening in. I just can't believe it." Miranda was laying on the blanket they had, and was staring out the skylight in the castle.

AJ was on his bean bag chair next to her, drawing in his sketch book. "But it's great Mimo! We know how much our moms love each other, of course they want to get married. Aren't they the ones that are always telling us that marriage is suppose to be between any two people in love?"

"Yes, they are. That isn't what has me thinking so hard. I know that they're in love and that they should get married." Miranda sat up and faced AJ. "I just can't believe that neither one of them know how to ask each other. I mean come on! Momma's a lawyer for goodness sake. She's suppose to be good with words."

"Not to mention you and Gabs have been calling her 'Momma' forever now." AJ added.

"I know! I was really hoping that at least one of them would have a plan that we could help with, you know? Miranda flopped back down onto her blanket.

"Why don't we ask them?" Gabby was putting soil into a couple of pots for flowers that were going into the window of their clubhouse.

"What do you mean? Momma will you marry Binx. Or Binx, will you marry my Momma?" AJ put his sketch pad down to turn toward Gabby.

"Don't be silly, AJ. They're anniversary is coming up. We can write something for them to say to each other. That way they don't need to ask, we'll do it for them." Gabby had not looked up at her brother and sister until she had finished that last sentence, and almost missed their shared look of amazement at her. "What?"

"That's perfect!" Miranda reached into her backpack and pulled out a notebook and pen. "OK, let's start with a letter from Mom to Momma."

"Dear Marissa…" AJ began.

"You're awesome!" Interrupted Gabby. The three of them laughed together.

"Yeah, why not?" Shrugged Miranda.

AJ continued writing. "Dear Marissa. You are awesome…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"OK. I think that does it. So we're going to get up early and wait for Aunt Kendall to come help us set up breakfast for the moms." AJ started to pack up his drawing supplies.

"Breakfast prep is after she help us hang up the frames for their present." Gabby was finished placing the pots in the windows.

"Hey I have an idea for the frames!" Miranda said as she finished packing her things. "What if we leave the top big frame empty?" At the confused look on her siblings faces, she continued. "Then we can say we left it empty for their wedding picture."

"That's genius, Mimo! I didn't know you had such amazing ideas!" Miranda threw a pillow at AJ, then another at Gabby as she heard her laughing too.

"Come one you two, lets get out of here. I think our plan is gold." And with that AJ and Gabby followed Miranda out to meet up with their moms at the garden.


	14. Chapter 14

_Gabby- "There is just one thing that could make our worlds better."_

_Miranda- "And one thing that we could do to put a picture in that empty frame."_

_AJ- "One thing that could make it all official."_

_All three kids spoke in unison- "Will You Marry Me?"_

Bianca and Marissa had matching surprised expressions on their faces. Their eyes were peeled wide, and their mouths were slightly open as if they wanted to speak bu couldn't.

Bianca felt a tug on her arm, and turned to AJ as he went to hand her a small heart shape box made of LEGOs. AJ whispered to her, "The ring's in the box, Binx. It's your turn to say something to Momma."

Bianca opened the box to see a red ring pop sitting inside. Her and Marissa laughed giggled and the creativeness. Bianca took the ring out, and handed the box back to AJ. With shaking hands, she took Marissa's left hand back in her own. "Marissa… You. Are. Awesome!" Another shared laugh. "You are the most kind hearted and loving person I know. Everyday with you, and these three mischievous rascals, is an adventure. I have never felt more complete in my life, as I have with you and AJ joining me and my girls, and becoming a family."

AJ coughed a little and whispered, "One knee, Binx."

Bianca had tears forming as she kneeled before Marissa, and placed the ring pop on her finger. "Marissa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Marissa had barely let a second pass at the end of the question before shouting, "YES!" The kids all cheered as Bianca stood and hugged Marissa tightly.

"Wait. Momma, it's your turn now." Gabby handed her a matching box made of LEGOs.

Marissa opened the box to see a purple ring pop. She handed the box to Miranda and dropped to one knee. She took Bianca's hand in hers and looked into the chocolate eyes of her dreams. "Bianca. You aren't just awesome. You are brave. You are loving. And you are simply amazing. You, the girls, and AJ make up the family I've always wanted. You were, and will always be, my best friend." Marissa slid the ring on, "Will you marry me? And make me crazy insanely happy for the rest of our lives?"

"YES!" The two women embraced again, and shared a chaste kiss to the kids cheering. AJ was the only one that heard the knock at the door, and went to answer it. The two women turned to see Kendall standing there with a huge smile on her face. She put out a palm for AJ to high five, and then the girls ran up to do the same.

"I take it the plan worked?" Kendall asked the kids.

"Piece of cake, Aunt Kendall." Gabby said as she took Kendall's hand and led her further into the foyer.

"Yeah, Aunt Kendall. They both said yes!" AJ began to do a little shimmy and shake, dancing with Miranda and Gabby joining him. "The moms are getting married! The moms are getting married!..."

All three kids began chanting as they danced, "The moms are getting married! The moms are getting married!..." The three women laughed along with them.

"Wait. You knew about this?" Bianca pretended to slap her sister on the arm.

"Maybe just a little. I gotta say, it's about time. You two needed a little kick in the pants to do what I know you've both wanted to do. Besides, you two are so disgustingly cute together, it was bound to happen. The kids just wanted to help you get the words out. Seems they're really quite creative. I just helped setting things up for them. But this was all them."

"I can't believe how wonderful our kids are." Said Bianca.

" _Our_ kids are awesome." Marissa said as she put her arm around Bianca's waist and dropped her head on her shoulder. "I mean look at the size of my ring. It's gotta be at least, what? 1,000 – 2,000 karat sugar diamond?"

"Oh at least!" Kendall smiled at Marissa, and pulled her into a hug. She whispered, "It's about damn time." She released her and turned to the kids, "Alright troops! Your ride to a fun-filled week with your cousins and your favorite Aunt and Uncle, awaits! Hurry and go get ready and get your gear. Don't forget your sleeping bags and flashlights." Miranda and AJ bolted up the stairs.

"Are we really going camping in the woods, Aunt Kendall? Can I bring my junior botany book?" Gabby was more than excited about discovering new plants on their camping trip.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll bet you and your uncle Zach will have loads of fun with that. Do you know he's really good at naming plants just by looking at them? At least that's what he tells me. Maybe you can quiz him. Go on and get ready." Kendall laughed as Gabby took the stairs to at a time.

A short while later, all three kids and their gear were loaded up into the Kendall's car, and they were waving goodbye to their mothers. Bianca stood behind Marissa, with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"So, are you really found of that red ring pop, or can I persuade you to exchange it for something a little more… long lasting?" Bianca had pulled out the ring box she had in her jacket pocket, and now had it opened to show Marissa. Bianca turned Marissa around, and once again dropped to one knee. "I feel so incredibly… stupid. I have wanted to do this for God-knows-how-long. I pondered and planned and stressed over the perfect way to ask you. And the kids beat me to it. They took the words right out of my mouth. I've loved you harder and with more of myself than I ever thought possible. I love you so much that it overwhelms me at times. I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you. Today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives. Please accept this ring, and tell me you'll be mine." Bianca took off the ring pop, and replaced it with the engagement ring.

"Forevermore, my love." Marissa pulled Bianca into a tight embrace and kissed her with all her might. The kiss grew in passion, and only the lack of oxygen pulled them apart. "Make love to me, Bianca… my fiancé." The smile on both their faces grew wider as they turned to walk back into their house.


	15. Chapter 15

Two women lay side by side on their bed, wrapped in a tight embrace and passionate kiss. They were both still fully clothed, but more than a little disheveled. One woman had her hands running through red hair and twirling the locks with her fingers. The redhead's hand was running up and down her partners side, under her shirt. Their legs were entangled and their lips were never more than inch apart.

Marissa pulled back from the kisses, and tried to regain her breath as she said, "As much as I'm enjoying make out with my new fiancé, I still have a little anniversary gift for you."

"Oooooo Reeeeallllyyyyy? I think I have the perfect gift in mind that you can give me…" Bianca leaned back to kiss along Marissa's neck. She had begun to nibble behind the redhead's ear, when Marissa pushed her gently back. "Hey, I was doing something there…"

"Just a second. Let me go get your gift. Please Binx, It'll just take a moment." At Bianca's pout, Marissa leaned back in for a long kiss. "Why don't you get… less clothed while I'm gone, and pull down the covers. I'll be back before you can say Swarovski." Marissa jumped up and ran into their joint walk in closet, closing the door behind her.

Bianca yelled out, "Hey no fare! You know I can't say that word" Bianca could hear Marissa giggling from behind the door. She kept muttering the word under breath, trying to pronounce it, as she pulled the big duvet off the bed. She sat on the side and began to remove the laces on her long sandals. She was still pronouncing while beginning to unbutton her blouse. She stopped suddenly, remembering something else she picked up for tonight. "Hey Rissa, are you going to be another little bit? I'm going into the bathroom for just sec."

"Go ahead hon, I'll be right out."

Bianca ran to the hall closet, grabbed a bag she had hid there, and ran back into their bathroom. Reaching into the bag, Bianca pulled out a matching set of deep blue lacey boy shorts and bra. After she had put them on, she stood looking at her self in the mirror. She silently wished she had bought the teddy she saw, that would cover her stomach. She lifted her eyes to their reflection in the mirror. She knew this was just an old insecurity. She was told daily how beautiful her body was. And she finally believed it. She put some light make up on her face, and eyeliner to make her eyes pop just how Marissa liked it. She ran fingers through her hair, and grabbed her robe to hide the surprise.

She had just turned off the bathroom light and walked back into their room when she froze. Lying on the bed was Marissa on her side, wearing a green and black-laced bodice, with matching panties. Her legs were covered in black silk stockings held up with garters. Bianca's eyes scanned the beauty before her from her toes up. Except when she reached the top of the bodice, her eyes refused to go higher.

"Hey Binx… Baby?" Marissa was trying hard not to laugh out loud. She bit her lip in a nervous giggle. "Oh honey. I think I broke you."

"Best. Fiancé. Ever." Bianca said as she walked closer. She finally looked into Marissa's eyes, and they both laughed. "I have a little something for you too." Bianca stood and untied her robe, letting it fall at her feet. It was her turn to giggle at the look on Marissa's face. She went to cover her stomach, but forced her hands back.

Marissa stood from the bed and placed her hands on Bianca's stomach. She ran her hands slowly and lovingly around her torso. "You have no idea, just how truly beautiful you are, Bianca. Just a glimpse of skin, a shoulder, a leg… God, your neck!" Marissa gently pushed her hips to urge her to turn around, and moved Bianca's hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. "You, my love, are gorgeous."

Marissa continued to kiss her neck down to her shoulders while her hands caressed Bianca's torso. Bianca reached her hands behind her to run them up and down Marissa's hips. Marissa slowly released Bianca's bra, she sat back on the bed, then turned and pulled Bianca to her. She took her right nipple into her mouth while her free hand took the other breast and gently squeezed it. Bianca's knees began to buckle. She stepped back from Marissa and kneeled before her. Bianca took Marissa's right ankle and placed it on her shoulder. She unsnapped the garter, and began rolling down the stocking. When she finished slipping the stocking off, she repeated the process to her left.

Marissa stood up and looked down at the gorgeous brunette kneeling before her. She reached to the side of her bodice to a hidden zipper. "One thing I love about this bodice?" She let the bodice fall to the floor after unzipping it. "So much easier to take off than put on."

Bianca was on her feet devouring Marissa's lips, and squeezing her hips. As she deepened the kiss, her hands slid lower to grab Marissa's ass. She slid her hands under the waistband of Marissa's silky underwear. Tongues were massaging each other as Bianca tugged the material down and off the redhead. Marissa took cue and did the same to Bianca's boy shorts. They fell onto the bed, entangled with one another. Thighs pressed between thighs, and hands were roaming breasts, hips, and legs.

Marissa pushed Bianca onto her back and pressed her right thigh up against Bianca's core. Her right hand slipped around Bianca's left hip and around her leg. She slid her hand higher on the thigh, and straight to damp lips. "Oh God Baby you feel so damn wet." Marissa ran her fingertips gently through the silk folds. "Did I do this to you, Bianca? Did I make you this warm and wet down here."

If Bianca's lips hadn't of been right next to her ear, she would have missed the hushed, "Yes." Bianca had one hand stroking Marissa's Back, while the other one had a death-grip on the sheets below her. Marissa knew that her fiancé was on the brink. She pulled her hand away and sat back on her knees. Bianca's eyes flew open, and she was about to protest, when she froze. Marissa brought her hand to her lips and slowly began to lick each digit clean. The hmmm sound that escaped made Bianca become impossibly more turned on.

"Stay right there. Don't move." Marissa settled down comfortably on the thigh between her legs, and began to move. She looked straight into Bianca's eyes as she began rubbing her center against her leg. Marissa continued to rub and move against her. She gently took one of Bianca's hands and moved it between her legs. Bianca did not hesitate to enter the beautiful woman above her that was mesmerizing her. It did not take long before the redhead's breathing and movement began to race. Marissa leaned back on her haunches and threw back her hair. As she began to ride the hand inside of her faster, she also began playing with her own nipples. It wasn't long before Marissa let go and collapsed on top of the brunette.

Bianca pulled her hand away, and wrapped her arms around Marissa. "That was absolutely amazing. You looked so damn sexy riding me."

"You, my beautiful fiancé, are the amazing one." Marissa leaned up to kiss Bianca tenderly. "I curled my toes so hard that there are probably nail marks under my feet." Bianca laughed out loud. "What is so amusing?"

Bianca turned them so that they were side by side. "Nothing, it's just… there are certain things you say, and certain ways you say them… they remind me so much of your mom and your sister."

"Oh, honey. Please don't tell me this is your way of telling me you slept with Babe and Krystal." Marissa tried her hardest to make a serious face, but faltered when she saw Bianca's 'deer-in-headlights' expression. "You… didn't…. Bianca!"

"Gotcha!" Bianca tickled Marissa to make her laugh along with her. She pressed a kiss to the redhead's lips to calm them both. "No, sweetheart, I never slept with your family." Bianca paused, "Well not if you include your… let's see, I guess Maggie and Frankie would be your second cousins."

"So you have a thing for twins?" Marissa teased.

"No. Just really hot redheads that agree to marry me." Bianca kissed the quirky lips smiling at her.

"Hmmmm…. So how many women is that?"

"Just you, gorgeous. You're the only one I've ever proposed to. " Bianca pushed Marissa to lay on her back, and began to kiss her neck and chest. "And the only one I ever plan to."


	16. Chapter 16

"I just want you to know, that no matter what happens… I will always love you." Zach was crouched behind a large tree next to Kendall.

"Don't talk like that! We're going to make it through this. We just have to think quick, and be smart about this." Kendall responded.

"You're right." Zach leaned forward and kissed Kendall's forehead. "OK, I'm gonna go left, you go right. I'll cover you so that you can make a run for it and get to the gate, ok?"

"Alright. I love you, babe. Let's do this together, alright?" Kendall took a deep breath with Zack and the two turned and ran with a loud war cry, from their cover behind the tree.

There was a flurry of water shooting straight at them from all directions. Zack's two small water guns were no match for that of AJ and Spike's super soakers, and he was drenched from head to toe within seconds. He had covered Kendall to help her make it to the side gate where their red flag was tied. Before reaching the gate, she was blocked by Miranda. Kendall turned to take cover behind the slide to the kid's playhouse.

Zach and the boys came running to watch who would win the scrimmage. They couldn't see Kendall behind the slide, but a moment later, they heard her scream. Kendall came running out from behind the slide, completely soaked. Ian and Gabby stood on the top level of the playhouse, throwing water balloons at her, that they had loaded into a bucket. They stopped after seeing that there was no way to possibly get Kendall more wet.

"Yay! We won!" All 5 kids were chanted.

"I don't think so." Interrupted Zach.

"What do you mean, Dad? We got you and mom before you reached our flag." Said Spike.

"Yes, that you did, my boy. But you guys still haven't captured OUR flag." Zach countered. With that, all five children ran to the other side of the property to be the first to get the blue flag.

Kendall and Zach stood laughing as their opposing team tripped and fell over each other trying to get to the flag first. "You're on the same team!" Reminded Kendall.

"I don't think they're going to want to come back home." Kendall turned at the sound of her sister behind her.

"Binx! Red! What are you guys doing here? We weren't expecting you till this afternoon." Kendall had gone to hug Bianca, but was stopped at arm length before remembering she was soaked.

"Well, we thought you all would want to be the first to welcome home our little addition," With that Bianca swung forward the baby seat she was holding to the side. "Sarah Kendall Montgomery-Tasker, say hi to your Aunt Kendall."

Kendall squealed in delight, gaining the attention of the rest of the family in the yard. The kids and Zach hurried over. Everyone was eager to welcome the little rusty haired baby sleeping in her carrier. Bianca took a step in front of her wife to stop the sopping wet horde coming toward them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa kids. I don't think the baby would enjoy a cold bath as a welcome." On cue, baby Sarah began to cry. "Why don't we go feed her while the rest of you go dry off."

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Bianca and Marissa were side by side on their bed. Marissa was leaning on pillows against the headboard, breast-feeding their daughter. Bianca lay on her side, softly running her fingers over the baby's head.

"I'm so happy that she has your rusty colored hair. She's going to be a heart-throb to be reckoned with, just like her momma, when she gets older." Bianca leaned forward and kissed the baby's head, and then turned and kissed Marissa's shoulder. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Mmmm… I love you too, baby. I think she's at capacity. Do you want to do the honors? Momma's gotta pee." Marissa carefully handed over baby Sarah, after Bianca sat up on the bed with a burping clothe at the ready. "Be right back."

Bianca received a couple of good solid burps from the baby, and then placed her on a large pillow she had on her lap. Sarah's eyes opened and looked at her brunette mother, and Bianca could swear the baby smiled and winked at her.

"Hey, Button. I'm your Mommy. I can't tell you how happy that makes me to say. You are beautiful, you are loved… and you are in for one heck of an interesting life. Life may get bumpy, things may get crazy, but never ever think for one moment you aren't loved. Your Momma and me will love you no matter what. You've got two big sisters, Miranda and Gaby that are aching to use you as a live doll. Don't worry, I promise I won't let them get carried away. And I swear that when you're old enough, I'll help you get your revenge." Bianca couldn't help but giggle when the baby cooed. "You'll also have the help of your big brother, AJ. Although he was praying for a little brother, he has your cousins Spike and Ian and Uncle Zach, to do that male bonding thing with. But AJ is a great big brother and he'll protect you from your sisters." Bianca let out a sigh and continued to smile big at the baby. "And most importantly, you have your Momma. She is the most beautiful thing on this earth, inside and out. She's loved you since before you existed. She is the most incredible woman you will ever known."

"Next to your Mommy, of course." Interrupted Marissa as she re-entered from the bathroom to lie back down next to two of her loves. "She is the bravest and fairest woman in all the land. And I love her to the moon and back." Marissa leaned up to kiss Bianca tenderly on the lips. She was about to lean back in when they heard a soft knock on the door. "We have company. Are you ready baby girl?" Marissa giggled and the smiling baby. "Come on in you guys. She's awake."

The door opened and in entered AJ, Miranda, and Gabby. They silently closed the door behind them and approached the bed on both sides of their mothers. Marissa helped scoot Bianca and the baby toward the middle of the bed, and motioned for the kids to jump up next to them. Gabby came and sat next to Marissa, careful not to sit on her lap. She had been warned that her Momma would be sore for a little while, so she promised to be mindful. AJ and Miranda flanked them on the opposite side of Bianca and baby Sarah. The two moms smiled that the kids were wearing they're new shirts that had worn to the hospital the day before. Gabby and Miranda had on shirts that said "Proud Big Sister" on them, matched by AJ's that read "Proud Big Brother."

"She's so little!" Gaby said staring at her new little sister. "I though she would be bigger by now."

Marissa hugged Gaby to her side, "Growing takes time Gabs. That's why we measure you all on the garage wall. So we can keep track of how much you guys grow. Remember how you were a whole inch taller than the last time we measured you?"

Gaby nodded her head. "Can I hold her hand, Momma?" At Marissa's nod, she carefully placed her pinky in the baby's hand, and enveloped Sarah's tiny hand in her own. Miranda mirrored Gaby with the baby's other hand.

AJ noticed the color of the baby's shirt under her burping cloth. It matched his and his sisters. "Moms, what shirt is Sarah wearing?"

Marissa and Bianca shared a smile as the cloth was moved and the shirt revealed the phrase "Baby Sister: I'm new here." The family shared a laugh. They began to laugh more as Sarah made a gurgling noise that sounded like a raspberry.

There was another soft knock on the door, and Kendall's head peaked in. "Can we come in now?" Kendall and her family came in to see the new baby. "Oh my goodness! Look at those cheeks! I could just eat them up. Can I hold her?"

"Breathe first, Kendall," Bianca laughed at her sister's eagerness, and handing over the baby.

Zach put his arm around his wife to look down at his new niece. He looked over at Bianca and Marissa and winked at the couple, "You girls did good. Looks like little Sarah here as tied things up for our family. Now we have three girls and three boys."

There was yet another soft knock on the door, followed by Erica and Uncle Jack walking in. "That may be, Zach. But Sarah Kendall Tasker is also another Kane woman joining our ranks." She went and sat next to her Bianca and place Gaby on her lap.

"Mom, are you wearing jeans?!" Bianca was shocked. Since finally marrying Jack, and letting her publicist handle the details of the release of her LIFETIME movie. The Erica Kane had settled down. Kendall and herself had seen a whole different side of their mother. She was even allowing all the kids to call her Grandma.

"Yes I am, dear. I also have a surprise for you." Erica stood up placing Gaby back down. She took of her light cardigan to reveal a matching shirt to that of the children. Except her shirt read, "World's Best Grandma" on it. The room erupted in laughter and cheers. Erica elbowed Jack, who also took off his sweater to reveal a matching "World's Greatest Grandpa" shirt. Kendall handed over baby Sarah to her mother, as she could not contain her laughter.

"Is this a private shin-dig? Or can a proud Me-Maw join in?" Krystal appeared at the door followed by Caleb. Married a year now, the couple had become a bigger part of the couple's life. The kids all looked at them as their second pair of grandparents. Even Spike and Ian had warmed up to them both. It had taken the children's fondness of them, to convince Krystal and Erica to 'bury the hatchet,' as it were. They had survived 2 Thanksgivings with each other, and the New Years Disaster of 2012. But that was a different story : )

Baby Sarah was passed from family member to family member, until she had fallen back asleep where she started… in Bianca's arms. There was yet another knock at the door, and the kids' nanny, Judy, came in holding a camera. "Now that you are all here, how about a picture all together?"

The family gathered around the bed, and around the new baby. The smiles that radiated from the family brought the photo to life. And that was the photo that eventually replaced the empty frame of their photo family tree. The Montgomery, Tasker, Slater, and Cooney clan were now a single unit… All because two people fell in love.

Bianca kissed Marissa, and the two leaned their heads together. Bianca whispered, "Best. Wife. Mother. And Soulmate. Ever."


End file.
